


i want your love (all of the time)

by falsealarm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsealarm/pseuds/falsealarm
Summary: A night at the museum in which Kara Danvers must deal with (1) not being her girlfriend's girlfriend, (2) an unattended table of hors d'oeuvres, (3) a lack of dinosaurs, and (4) sudden intimacies in fancy dresses.





	i want your love (all of the time)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst/gifts).



> Title from "Anymore" by Goldfrapp.

“You think he’ll be there?”

This is the fourth time Lena’s asked but this time Kara can see her nerves, feels them in the way Lena’s holding tight to her hand. They’re still a few blocks out from the museum, the street light glancing in and out of the cab highlights the furrowed lines of Lena’s brow. “He will,” Kara answers again but this time it feels less like a promise, more like a wish.

Dr. Noah Radfield is one of Lena’s favorite physicists. Kara’s not entirely sure what his current field of study is but Lena’s been waxing on and off about his past work in quantum mechanics ever since she found out he was going to be in town at the same time as the gala. She’d invited him immediately—her position on the board affording her the ability to get him a free ticket—but hadn’t gotten any kind of response back. And just like that all the stress Lena’d had about the gala going smoothly was replaced with anxiety about whether or not Dr. Radfield would show. Kara thinks the trade off might have actually been worse.

She strokes her thumb over Lena’s knuckles but Lena’s too keyed up to notice, her jaw is a hard line as they turn into the museum’s driveway. Kara wishes she could kiss her instead to help soothe her nerves but they’re too close now, she can’t chance it.

Her own invitation to the gala had come with one simple stipulation: they had to go as friends. Lena’s a Luthor above all which means she garners attention wherever she goes and their relationship is new enough that Lena’s afraid any undue notice will tarnish it. Kara had tried to insist otherwise but she knows tabloids still sting even if they have no merit. So instead of a kiss she squeezes Lena’s hand, “if he doesn’t show we can leave early.”

Lena softens at the idea, the line of her jaw finally relaxing as she turns to Kara. “Promise?”

“Promise,” Kara answers as the car stops and a flash of light shines in her face. There’s a gaggle of shabbily dressed photographers crowding outside the section of sidewalk blocked off for entrance to the gala. Lena tenses as another flash shines in and Kara hears her curse under her breath as she pulls her hand from Kara’s to gather up her dress. Their moment stolen.

“Into the fray,” she says as her driver opens the door.

They both try their best not to scurry. The paparazzi are quick to identify Lena, calling out to get her attention, to get her to pose but Lena pays them no mind. Her refusal to acknowledge them gets her a scattering of insults and the first time Kara hears the word “bitch” muttered she feels cold rage shoot down her spine. Lena must notice it because Kara finds herself being pulled along after that, Lena’s fingers laced with her own in a direct violation of their so-called _friendly_ evening.

“It’s alright,” is all Lena says as the flash of the paparazzis’ cameras dim behind them. And Kara wants to argue but once they reach the museum’s entrance Kara finds herself struck with wonderment.

Kara is no stranger to the National City Museum of Science & Technology but she’s never been at night. The main entrance hall looks grander somehow, the displays lit in soft, yellow-white lighting that casts shadows on the ceiling above them. Lena’s already dropped her hand to shed her coat so Kara wanders a little further into the room. The atomic model at the center is actually _glowing_ but before Kara can remark on it something else catches her attention—

“You said there wasn’t going to be food.” A tray of mini quiches swoops just out of Kara’s reach and her eyes follow it until it disappears into the growing crowd.

“It’s a gala, of course there’s food.” Lena’s just a few steps behind her, carefully scanning the crowd herself before turning around to Kara with a smile, “I only said that so you’d eat beforehand. I didn’t want you bogarting the hors d'oeuvres.”

There’s bacon somewhere nearby too, Kara’s stomach rumbles with the smell of it as she replies, “I can control myself.”

Lena is wholly unconvinced when she steps up to meet Kara, the curve of her smile all-knowing. “I don’t know, you were very busy this afternoon,” and Kara feels her ears burn. It wasn’t Kara but _Supergirl_ that was busy today, tying up the end of a series of metahuman attacks that had her putting out fires and sweeping people out from crumbling buildings. Kara’s not yet gotten used to Lena poking at her like this.

The reveal itself had been accidental—another attempt on Lena’s life and Kara, front and center, had reacted without a second thought. She took three bullets to the chest and Lena had fumbled for her teary-eyed to find that telltale blue and red peeking through singed bullet holes. They hadn’t spoken for weeks after that. Kara had almost given up but then Lena had shown up at her door with pizza and apologies and the realization that her anger had only been cloaking the fear that Kara could have died without knowing how she felt. Their first kiss had been teary-eyed too, Lena’s heartbeat loud in Kara’s ears.

“I can,” Kara insists, glancing around the room until she spots a familiar face. She reaches out for Lena’s hand to give it a squeeze before she can think otherwise, “now go talk to Dr. Radfield while I find you some champagne.”

Lena’s eyes quickly snap back to the crowd, scanning again until she finds what she’s looking for. Out near the atomic model Dr. Radfield, in the flesh, is talking to a quartet of men in fancy suits. Lena’s smile goes a little girlish at the corners, excitement hitting her eyes as she squeezes Kara’s hand back before turning to face her again. “I can’t believe he showed.”

“You invited him, of course he would,” Kara assures her and Lena’s smile softens as her eyes flick down to Kara’s lips. Kara lets hers drop too, sighs as Lena shakes her head because they really aren’t good at being _just friends_ any more. “Go on, I’ll be right over.”

Lena’s off without a second push, dropping Kara’s hand as she flies to Dr. Radfield, the cape of her dress billowing out behind her. Kara’s quiet laughter at the sight of it is stopped short by another whiff of bacon in the air. Following her nose, Kara moves around the outside of the atomic model, past the display on the history of the microscope, and into an entirely different room. There’s a full _table_ of hors d’ouevres at the back wall. With mini quiches and bacon-wrapped this and chocolate-dipped that and Kara _does_ have self-control. She’s actually very good at exercising it but how is she supposed to deny herself strawberry jam and cream-filled Victoria sponge tea cakes when they’re just right there for the taking?

After a few moments of restrained sampling, Kara finally spots a man with a tray of champagne flutes. She follows him a few steps out from the table but before she can grab a pair Lena comes into view, her profile lit by the atomic model. She’s at Dr. Radfield’s side, talking excitedly with her hands and Kara feels warmth blossom in her chest. Lena’s just as radiant as the model she’s next to: her hair is up which means the line of her neck is exceptionally long, even from this distance and Kara had thought the cape a little much earlier, had teased Lena about it too but her silhouette is stunning, regal despite the speed of her hand movements.

But then Lena’s attention shifts as a new woman joins their small group, as the woman sidles right up to Lena’s side. Kara finds herself listening before she remembers not to—

“—been following your work, you were always so clever.”

“Clever by itself doesn’t get you into MIT.”

“Gorgeous _and_ smart,” the woman chuckles before reaching out to touch Lena’s elbow, “You’re not here alone are you?”

“I came with a friend,” Lena answers and Kara feels cold disappointment in her gut. It’s a lie they agreed on but the punch of it still hurts.

But then the woman’s smile gets wider, “I guess it’s my lucky day.” And the cold warps, starts to burn.

Kara tunes out after that, snaps back to find she’s bunched her fists so tightly her knuckles have gone white. She can still hear the echo of that woman’s voice in her head, can see the stupid glint of her smile and it all burns in her stomach, hot and angry. What little was left of Kara’s self-control is engulfed by fire.

She’s downed four more tea cakes, a handful of bacon-wrapped brussel sprouts and half a tray of quiches when Lena finds her. Kara bristles at her touch, spooked by her sudden presence and turns, half a chocolate covered strawberry sticking out of her mouth.

“You seem to have made yourself at home,” Lena starts, her smile already up to her eyes.

Kara doesn’t answer, takes her time finishing her strawberry but once she’s done with it Lena’s got a hand to her face, brushing something at her cheek with a napkin. It’s much too intimate a gesture for the room and Kara softens a little at it, ducks eye contact to look down at the sharp point of Lena’s shoes.

“Hey,” Lena’s voice is quiet, “what’s wrong?”

Eavesdropping is one of Kara’s naughtier habits, something she hasn’t yet shared with Lena but there’s no way for her to hide what she’s feeling now that Lena’s recognized something is wrong. A lie might do, something about a bad brussel sprout or the lack of dinosaurs but Kara’s mouth moves faster than her brain: “Who was that woman you were talking to?”

Lena answers without pause, “someone I knew in boarding school.” A few silent beats follow and Kara’s gaze moves up to find Lena appraising her, a single eyebrow quirked in curiosity. Kara feels as if Lena can see right through her, can sense the residual fire churning in her stomach and—“Kara, are you jealous?”

“What? No, no way.” The pitch of her voice is too high for the truth but Lena doesn’t call her out on it, instead she says:

“I mean she is beautiful, I’d be jealous if she was talking to you.”

“You would?” Kara can hear the earnestness in her own voice, feels almost ashamed of it until Lena moves closer to her.

“Actually, I’d come save you,” Lena corrects in a whisper, “she was horrible to me in school.”

“But she was flirting with you.”

Lena tilts her head, her shoulders shrugging gently, “Horrible people can flirt too.”

And just like that the lingering heat of jealousy in Kara’s stomach melts into a kind of cool embarrassment. She should’ve known better, Lena’s been nothing but loyal to her since the first day they met, of course she wouldn’t give in to one beautiful woman chatting her up. “I’m sorry I—,” Kara starts but Lena reaches out to grab her hand.

“Jealousy isn’t a good look on anyone but I must say it’s nice to know you like me enough to _be_ jealous,” she squeezes Kara’s hand lightly, “but you have no need to be, I promise.”

Kara imagines their close proximity might be troublesome from a distance but the shining green of Lena’s eyes is too much to ignore. She’s also close enough that Kara can finally appreciate the pale stretch of skin her dress allows, her shoulders and collarbones on full display but then Lena clears her throat and Kara feels a blush at her neck. When she looks up again Lena’s smiling and Kara opens her mouth to say something else but then Lena’s speaking again, squeezing Kara’s hand a little tighter.

“Come on, I want to show you something.” They head through a side door before Kara can even make a guess at where Lena’s taking her. With one swift push they’re on the other side of the curtain.

The hall they’re in is dimly lit, the tiled floor painted with colored lines that split off down connecting hallways. Lena turns them down the blue line, tugging Kara along after her past a break room and a row of offices. Earlier that day Lena had let slip about the exhibit opening up next month, something about dinosaurs that had Kara practically foaming at the mouth and as Lena pulls her deeper into the maze of hallways Kara’s excitement at sneaking a peek at the exhibit grows.

But then Lena pushes them through a set of double doors and Kara’s excitement crashes down into a heap on the dusty floor.

They’re in the closed wing—the one the gala is actually raising money for. It’s still only half-renovated, plastic covering some windows higher up and scaffolding towering above them in an effort to fix the hole left by another metahuman Supergirl had defeated three months prior. Kara feels guilt wash over her as she eyes the damage but then Lena’s tugging on her hand again, whispering a quiet, “over here.”

Another door and another hall then Lena’s opening the door to a women’s bathroom, hustling inside with Kara practically tripping in behind her as she tries to avoid stepping on Lena’s dress. “Lena?” Kara’s voice echoes in the small space but it’s soon swallowed by Lena’s mouth, warm and insistent.

Kara melts into the kiss, one hand lacing fingers with Lena’s as the other moves up to hold the side of her neck. Lena’s warm to the touch and she tastes a little sharp, like the champagne Kara was supposed to get for her. Kara hums against Lena’s lips as they part, Lena staying close enough to whisper, “I like you too, you know.”

“You do?” Kara tries to go for teasing but she can hear the honesty in her own voice. Lena’s answers is a smile against Kara’s lips as she kisses her again. Then she’s tugging, spinning them a little so that she can press Kara into the counter. Kara lands in a little huff and Lena pulls back like she wants to ask if that hurt but then realization dawns and she presses a little harder into Kara’s front.

The kisses turn hungrier after that. Lena’s free hand starts to travel once Kara starts sucking on her bottom lip, skating the intricacies of her dress, the gentle curve of her hip then higher until she can cup a breast. Kara moans softly as Lena kneads, pressure increasing as she rolls her palm then arcing as Lena thumbs the fabric above her nipple. Her dress is too thick for the friction to take but just the thought of it is enough for Kara to moan again, to open her mouth wider and invite Lena’s tongue inside.

Somewhere between the throbbing beats of her own heart Kara hears Lena whisper, “I want to show you how much I like you.”

Lena’s breath ghosts hot down Kara’s neck, then lower, getting lost against her abdomen as Lena makes to kneel. She hikes her dress up as she goes, until her knees are free and then she’s down on them, the bundle of her dress piled against the back of her calves. Her cape is splayed out behind her in a perfect arc and Kara is on the edge of worrying about it getting dusty when she feels Lena’s hands on her ankles. Then there’s heat between her legs, a rushing, throbbing warmth that spikes when she feels Lena’s hands start to slide upward.

Their journey is slow, Lena’s eyes trained on Kara’s, dark and hungry, as she pushes Kara’s dress higher and higher. When she hits the line of Kara’s underwear she stops then gives Kara one last smile before leaning forward to press a kiss to Kara’s clit over the fabric. Kara shudders a breathy whimper as her underwear is being pulled down, one hand tugging until it hits her ankles. Lena taps at Kara’s foot and Kara lifts it, feels more than sees her underwear pulled free of one leg then snap against the other. Lena’s hand travels back up the inside of Kara’s thigh, tapping as it goes in an effort to get Kara to spread her legs wider.

The second kiss to Kara’s clit urges a shudder up her spine and another whimper from her lips. Then Lena’s mouth is moving, sliding against the slickness already abundant at Kara’s cunt as she laves a tongue up the length of her before settling back at Kara’s clit. Two fists full of countertop are the only thing keeping Kara upright as Lena works at her with even strokes and steady circles. Her arousal builds fast, warmth and pressure and a wanting sort of thing growing and growing until her muscles start to tense. She has just enough mind to lock herself down, to focus the force of her orgasm into the clench of her fists and the stationary flex of her muscles as her head tips back and she sees white behind her eyelids.

She comes to with Lena’s mouth still on her, kissing Kara’s clit just hard enough that an aftershock shoots straight through her and her fists clench again. She hears something fall to the floor, looks down to see she’s _broken_ the counter, has actually pulled off two pieces of it as she moves her hands away. The pieces drop to the ground with a thud and Lena laughs.

Her breath is warm against Kara’s thighs and her mouth is shining when she looks up at Kara, “oops.”

Kara finds herself laughing too—she’s still breathing quick, can hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears and feel it between her legs, but this isn’t the first time this has happened and she’s sure it won’t be the last. “You think anyone will notice?”

“Why do you think I brought you to the wing being renovated?” Lena asks with a kiss to Kara’s thigh before she stands, letting Kara’s dress fall back down her legs. She moves close, pressing into Kara’s front then kissing her soundly.

Kara can taste herself on Lena’s mouth but she’s still laughing, “you really are clever.”

Lena quirks an eyebrow and oh, she’s given herself away, “And _you_ really are nosy, aren’t you?”


End file.
